Marisa
Marisa (マリカ, called Marica in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is a member of Gerik's Mercenaries. She is an aloof and detached beauty, and a master of the blade, earning fame as the "Crimson Flash" because of her great speed. She seeks to surpass her father, who was also a great swordmaster. She is unusually clumsy at everything outside of fighting, as revealed to the player in a Support conversation with Gerik. It is also shown that she secretly has a crush on Gerik, as her supports with her friendly rival Tethys reveal. Regardless of the route, she is accidently deployed under the hire of Grado, while Gerik and the other Mercenaries were hired by Innes. In Eirika's route, she switches sides after speaking to Gerik, not worried about what this would do to her reputation. In Ephraim's route, she switches sides after learning about the mix up from Ewan. In her ending, she became the leader of a mercenary force of her own, defeating all who would challenge her to a duel. If she reaches an A support with Gerik, she stays with him and becomes the group's fencing instructor, while if she reaches A support with Joshua, she swears loyalty to him and becomes Jehanna's top swordfighter. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats |Myrmidon | Ice |5 |23 |7 |12 |13 |9 |4 |3 |5 |5 | Sword - D | Shamshir Vulnerary* Elixir** |} *Eirika's route **Ephraim's route Growth Rates |75% |30% |55% |60% |50% |15% |25% |} Promotion Gains '''Myrmidon to Swordmaster' *HP +4 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Con +2 *15% critical hit rate Myrmidon to Assassin *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Silencer (Activation % = (1/2 critical hit rate)) Overall Marisa is a very good unit. She has high skill, speed, and luck, but lacks in defense. However, she makes up for this by being able to dodge a lot. The caps for Assassin fit her gains better, and also promoting her into an Assassin gives the Silencer ability. As an Assassin, she gains the ability to use lockpicks should you choose to buy them for her at a Secret shop, making her more than a suitable replacement for Rennac in areas that may need more than one thief to get to chests. She also benefits from an increased field of vision on Fog of War maps (such as Chapter 19). However, promoting her to a Swordmaster gives her a higher strength cap, making it possible to inflict more damage, and a higher critical bonus. Though it is unlikely she will reach the defense caps on her own, the caps for swordmaster are higher as well, and she will also get an extra point of constitution. Marisa starts out as an enemy, and to recruit her, you must use Gerik or Ewan, depending on the route. However, unlike most recruitable enemy units, she will attack either of them while she is still an enemy. If met on Ephraim's route, you may find it rather hard to approach Marisa with Ewan, as his movement is only four squares. Also, Marisa is guarded by two Fighters and a Mercenary. The best way to get her without accidentally killing her is by sending a flying unit (Cormag would do best), to the stair closest to the wall near the Fighter, making the Fighter attack the unit there, but Marisa will not. Send another unit (preferably a General, Paladin or Great Knight) one square north of left stairs near the three Shamans, in which the Mercenary and other Fighter will attack the unit. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Swordmaster |5 |38 |22 |13 |31 |33 |28 |14 |13 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Ride Fast | Sword - B | Killing Edge* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Recruitment Conversation 'Eirika's route''' Gerik: Is that you, Marisa? Marisa: Chief. Gerik: What a mess... Looks like the guild bungled. They're usually diligent about making sure this sort of this doesn't happen. But here we are, two people of the same troop, working for opposite sides. Marisa: What should we do? Gerik: Aye, well, that's a good question. As a mercenary, your loyalty should always lie with the person paying your wages. You decide. We can cross blades if you want, but I'd rather you retreat. 'Course, if you betray your employer, you'll soil your sterling name. Marisa: C'mon, chief. What would YOU like me to do? Gerik: Well, that's easy. I'd like you to come over and join my side. Marisa: Right. Done. Gerik: Ho-hold on... Is that it? Just like that? You know what this will do to your reputation, right? Marisa: Uh-huh. Ephraim's route Ewan: There you are, Marisa. Marisa: Ewan? What are you doing here? Ewan: Marisa, the mercenary guild sent you here, didn't they? They assigned you to fight under Commander Gerik, right? Marisa: That's right. But the chief's not here. Ewan: I know, It was all a mistake. Your commander's over there, working on another job. He wants you to join him. Marisa: Really? He said that? Ewan: Yep. Marisa: I'm on my way. Ewan: Hey, wait! Wait! Take me with you. The group's headed east, too. Let's stick with them for now. Marisa: Very well. Death Quote Conversation in the village on Chapter 10 Ephraim's route (if any of the Player Units visited the lower village) Marisa: ...No good. Unit: What? Marisa: ...... This. Unit: Huh? Marisa: I found it. I can't use it yet. Good-bye. (Marisa leaves) Unit: Uh... (Got a Hero Crest) Endings *'Marisa, the Crimson Flash' (緋閃 Hi sen) After the war, Marisa became battalion leader for an elite mercenary force. Many men sought to challenger her to a duel, and none of them stood up to her blade. *'(A Support with Gerik)' Gerik remained a mercenary, and Marisa became his company's fencing instructor. Gerik returned the affection she gave him, although he was troubled to learn she was clumsy at everything but fighting. *'(A Support with Joshua)' Joshua returned to Jehanna with Marisa, where she pledged service to the crown and became the top swordfighter in the land. Joshua still loved games of chance, but when it came to Marisa, she was ever the winner. Other Supports *Tana *Tethys *Colm Trivia *In a support conversation with Tethys, Marisa tells her that she can use either hand when holding a sword, but she prefers using her left hand, because she says that it is stronger. Gallery File:Marissa.JPG|Marisa's artwork from The Sacred Stones. File:marisa.gif|Marisa's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:marisa assassin sword.gif|Marisa as an Assassin. File:Marisa as a Myrmidon.JPG|Marisa as a Myrmidon. File:Marisa as a Swordmaster.JPG|Marisa's static battle sprite as a Swordmaster. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters